cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake and the Never Land Pirates
Season 1 (2011-2012) #Hide and Hideout/The Old Shell Game February 14, 2011 #Hats off to Hook/Escape From Belch Mountain February 15, 2011 #Off the Hook/Never Say Never! February 16, 2011 #Yo Ho Food to Go!/Basketballs Aweigh! February 17, 2011 #The Sky's the Limit/Bucky Makes a Splash February 18, 2011 #Happy Hook Day!/No Returns! February 19, 2011 #Izzy's Pirate Puzzle/The Never Land Games February 21, 2011 #Free Wheeling Fun/The Race to Never Peak February 22, 2011 #Cubby's Sunken Treasure/Cubby's Goldfish February 23, 2011 #Surfin' Turf/The Seahorse Roundup February 24, 2011 #It's a Pirate Picnic/The Key to Skull Rock February 25, 2011 #The Never Bloom/Jake's Starfish Search February 28, 2011 #Hooks Seals a Deal/The Emerald Coconut March 18, 2011 #The Golden Twilight Treasure/Rock the Croc! March 28, 2011 #The Elephant Surprise/Jake's Jungle Groove April 4, 2011 #The Golden Egg/Huddle Up! April 11, 2011 #Save the Coral Cove/Treasure Chest Switcheroo April 22, 2011 #Birds of a Feather/Treasure Show a Tell May 21, 2011 #The Pirate Princess/The Rainbow Wand June 17, 2011 #The Sword and the Stone/Jake's Home Run August 26, 2011 #Captain Hook's Parrot/Skybird Island is Falling September 19, 2011 #Night of the Golden Pumpkin/Trick or Treasure! October 14, 2011 #The Pirate Pup!/Pirate Rock November 10, 2011 #It's a Winter Never Land!/Hook on Ice December 2, 2011 #Peter Pan Returns! (1) February 13, 2012 #Peter Pan Returns! (2) February 13, 2012 Season 2 (2012-2013) #Peter's Musical Pipes/The Never Night Star February 24, 2012 #Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!/The Never Rainbow February 24, 2012 #Captain Hook's Hooks/Mr Smee's Pet March 16, 2012 #Pirates of the Dessert/The Golden Pirate Pyramind April 13, 2012 #Mama Hook Knows Best/Pixie Dust Away! May 12, 2012 #Race Around Rock/Captain Hook is Missing! May 25, 2012 #A Feather in Hook's Hat/A Whale of a Tale June 8, 2012 #Captain Hook's Lagoon/Undersea Bucky! June 8, 2012 #The Mermaid's Song/Treasure of a Tides June 29, 2012 #Big Bug Vally/The Queen of Never Land July 27, 2012 #Hook and the Itty Bitty Kitty/Pirate Campout August 10, 2012 #Izzy's Trident Treasure/Pirate Putt Putt August 24, 2012 #Jake Saves Bucky (1) September 19, 2012 #Jake Saves Bucky (2) September 19, 2012 #Tricks, Treats and Treasure!/Season of the Sea Witch October 5, 2012 #Cookin with Hook/Captain Flynn's New Matey November 26, 2012 #Sail Away Treasure/The Mystery of Mysterious Island! November 27, 2012 #A Bad Case of Barnacles/Cubby's Pet Problem November 28, 2012 #Hook's Hookity Hook!/Hooked Together! November 29, 2012 #Cubby's Mixed Up Map/Jake's Cool New Matey December 7, 2012 #Hooked!/The Never Land Ball January 25, 2013 #Jake's Birthday Bash!/The Lighthouse Diamond March 1, 2013 #Tiki Tree Luau/Captain Who? March 22, 2013 #Ahoy Captain Smee!/Cap n Croak! April 19, 2013 #The Mystery Pirate!/Pirate Swap May 10, 2013 #Jake and Sneaky LeBeck!/Cubby the Brave May 24, 2013 #Pirate Genie in a Bottle! June 14, 2013 #Pirate Pals/Treasurefalls June 21, 2013 #Hook's Playful Plant!/The Golden Smee July 5, 2013 #Sand Pirate Cubby!/Song of the Dessert July 19, 2013 #Jake's Special Delivery/Seahorse Saddle Up July 26, 2013 #Jake and the Beanstalk/Little Red Hiding Hook! August 9, 2013 #Follow the Bouncing Bumble!/Sandy and the Clams August 16, 2013 #Jake's Never Land Rescue! (1) September 29, 2013 #Jake's Never Land Rescue! (2) September 29, 2013 #Misty's Magical Mix Up!/Bones's Lucky Doubloon October 4, 2013 #Jake's Royal Rescue November 3, 2013 #F-F-Frozen Never Land/Little Stinkers December 6, 2013 Season 3 (2014-2015) #Treasure of the Pirate Mommy's Tomb/Mystery of the Missing Treasure! January 3, 2014 #Invisible Jake/Who's the Pretty Bird? January 10, 2014 #Captain Gizmo/Jake Pirate Swap Meet January 17, 2014 #Pirate Genie Tales January 24, 2014 #Cubby's Crabby Crusade/The Never Sands of Time January 31, 2014 #Trouble on the High Sneeze/Pirate Sitting Pirates February 7, 2014 #Smee-erella! February 14, 2014 #The Never Land Coconut Cook Off/The Lost and Found Treasure February 21, 2014 #Hide the Hideout/Tick Tock Trap February 28, 2014 #Play it Again Cubby!/Trading Treasure April 1, 2014 #The Singing Stones/The Mermaid Queen's Voice April 11, 2014 #Where's Mama Hook?/Captain Hook's New Hobby May 9, 2014 #Bucky's Treasure Hunt/Cubby's Tall Tale June 27, 2014 #Hook's Treasure Nap/Princess Power! July 4, 2014 #Nanny Nell/Izzy and the Sea Unicorn July 18, 2014 #Hook the Genie!/A Royal Misunderstanding August 1, 2014 #Pirate Pogo!/The Sneaky Snock Off August 15, 2014 #Sleepy Mermaid/Jake's Mega Mecha Sword September 19, 2014 #Pirate Ghost Story/Queen Izzy Bella October 3, 2014 #Jake the Wolf/Witch Hook October 10, 2014 #Battle of the Book! October 26, 2014 #Mer Matey Ahoy!/Pirate Pinball November 14, 2014 #ShiverJack!/Treasure Tunnel Trouble November 21, 2014 #Grandpa Bones/The Arctic Pearl November 26, 2014 #Captain Scrooge December 5, 2014 #Jake's Awesome Surprise/Aye Aye Cap'n Cap'n! February 27, 2015 #Captain Frost/The Legendary Snow Foot! March 6, 2015 #Look Out Never Sharks!/The Monkey Pirate King March 6, 2015 #Stowaway Ghosts!/Happy 1,000th Birthday March 6, 2015 #Flight of the Feathers/Captain Hookity Hook! June 29, 2015 #Dread the Evil Genie/Sandblast July 6, 2015 #Tiki Maskerade Mystery/The Tale of Ratsputin July 13, 2015 #Captain Buzzerd to the Rescue!/Croctastrophy July 27, 2015 #The Great Never Sea Conquest July 31, 2015 Season 4 (2015-2016) #Into the Heart of Coldness/The Remarkable Beardini! September 19, 2015 #Escape From Ghost Island/The Island of Doctor Undergear October 10, 2015 #Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh/The Golden Hook October 17, 2015 #Myster of the Mighty Colossus/The Doubloon Monsoon October 24, 2015 #Shark Attack/Captain Hook's Colossal Collision November 7, 2015 #Phantoms of Never Nether Land/Magical Mayhem November 14, 2015 #Monkey Tiki Trouble/Jake's Cold Hearted Matey November 21, 2015 #The Golden Dragon/Peter Pan 100 Treasures February 8, 2016 #Dread the Pharaoh/Sharky Unchained March 7, 2016 #Captain Quixote/Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew March 14, 2016 #The Creature of Doubloon Lagoon/Minotaur Mix Up! March 21, 2016 #Pirate Fools Day!/The Forbidden City March 28, 2016 #Attack of the Pirate Piranhas/March of the Lava Monsters June 21, 2016 #Beardini's Apprentice/Mummy First Mate July 11, 2016 #The Legion of Pirate Villians October 1, 2016 #Crabageddon!/Night of the Stonewolf October 8, 2016 #Tales of Captain Buzzard October 15, 2016 #Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!/Captain Jake's Pirate Crew October 22, 2016 #Pirate Princess's Big Day!/Sleepy Pirate Princess November 4, 2016 #The Good the Bad and the Peter Pans! November 25, 2016